


So Much Fun Together

by aliythefangirl



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Against a Wall, Being Walked In On, Birthday Sex, Breast Fucking, Car Sex, Caught during sex, Creampie eating, Desk Sex, Double Penetration, Dry Humping, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face Sitting, Facials, First Time, Forest Sex, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Glory Hole, Hand Jobs, Hate Sex, Lingerie, Love Bites, Making Porn, Morning Sex, Mutual Masturbation, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Partner Swapping, Pearl Necklace, Reconciliation Sex, Reunion Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Tapes, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Shower Sex, Sleepy Sex, Smutober, Smutober 2020, Snowballing, Table Sex, Thighfucking, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Watching Porn Together, Workplace Sex, anniversary sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 18,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26728801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliythefangirl/pseuds/aliythefangirl
Summary: Ryan and Hope are going to have a lot of fun together this October.
Relationships: Ryan Clarke & Hope Mikaelson, Ryan Clarke/Hope Mikaelson
Comments: 14
Kudos: 54





	1. First Time (Day 1)

**Author's Note:**

> Have somewhat of a list of prompts but feel free to drop suggestions and I might do it instead!  
> See my list [here](https://aliycat.tumblr.com/post/630817419172216832/holarke-kinktober-prompt-list).  
> **SMUTOBER 2020 HOLARKE**  
> Probably doing a Holarke Fluffmas too!  
> Adding Tags as I go.  
> Interconnected unless I say so.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starting off my first Smutober with a first time fic.

“I’m nervous, Lizzie. I haven’t had sex with anyone since Landon and I broke up.” Hope said to Lizzie, her voice filled with anxiety. Landon was the first and only person she had slept with. What if she screwed things up?

“Really? You’ve made out and stuff, was that any good?” Lizzie asked as Hope fingered yet another dress in her closet, looking for the perfect one for her dinner with Ryan.

“Yeah. But what if it gets awkward?” Hope asked.

“You’ll laugh and move on. I don’t think he will mind.” Lizzie replied, trying to reassure her.

“The little black one with your black heels, Mikaelson.” Lizzie stated.

“Good choice.” Hope replied, setting the dress down on the bed, clad only in a lacy black bra and lacy black boyshorts. She slipped the dress over her head as she sat down next to Lizzie who braided her hair into a waterfall braid.

“Don’t fret. Just let things happen naturally, Hope.” Lizzie whispers into Hope’s ear.

* * *

The taxi ride back to Ryan’s place felt like forever as he kissed her passionately and ran his hands up her legs until they got up to his apartment. They broke their kisses apart so he could open the door but he held her close as they entered the apartment quickly.

Their tongues met and danced like they had dozens before as she took his belt out from his dress pant loops as they went on kissing until he broke the kiss and hovered his hand around the zipper of her dress.

“We don’t have to tonight.” He whispered softly.

“I know. I want to.” Hope whispered back and he tugged down the zipper, his hands on her now exposed back as they kissed passionately and fiercely.   
They broke up their kisses so Ryan could pull off her selves and the rest of the dress before it fell in a heap on the floor as he held her back close to his chest,kissing down her neck and into her collarbone as she moaned out.

“That feels good.” she moaned out and made work taking off his dress pants until they too fell in a heap onto the floor until they moved to the couch.

Hope quickly removed him of his dress shirt as she straddled him and kissed him like he was the air she needed to breathe. He responded with equal passion and vigour as he undid the clasp of her bra, pulling the straps down as he removed it, feeling the feeling of her breasts against his chest as their underwear clad cores met, causing them to moan.

“Please...” she moaned into Ryan’s ear as she dipped her hand into Ryan’s boxers, feeling his semi erect cock as he slipped his hands into her panties, feeling the wetness of her heat as they kissed.

They broke up their bodies and mouths so they could remove the other one’s underwear. Hope then straddled him, taking him in fully before she and he began to thrust, gaining friction. Ryan’s hands were holding onto her back as she bounced and added her fingers to the mix, playing with her clit as they moved their bodies together in unison, moaning at the sensations the other person was giving them. Hope’s head was buried into Ryan’s shoulders as they moved their bodies together in a intricate dance. Both of them could feel themselves losing their resolve and coming close to their release. Ryan flipped her onto her back on the couch, her legs spread wide as he slammed himself deep inside her again and again.

“Sweetheart, I’m so fucking close. Are you?” he moaned out.

“So close. So damn close.” she responded back in a moan as one of his hands slid from underneath her, from its position on her back to play with her clit as she moaned softly at the new feeling.

Her walls then collapsed again and again around his cock, a loud scream leaving her mouth as she came around him. He followed suit shortly after, burying himself balls deep inside her as he came and released his load inside her heat with a whimper of her name. She slid his cock out of her heat and snuggled into him, covering their naked bodies with one of the throw blankets on the couch as she laid down on his chest.

“Hmm...” she sighed into his chest.

“Was it as good for you as it was for me, sweetheart?” Ryan whispered softly into Hope’s ear.

In response, Hope’s lips met his in a passionate kiss, their tongues dancing. She broke apart from the kiss and look at him.

“Does that answer your question?” she asked.

“Yes.” He replied, meeting her lips with his, making their tongues dance together again.

They kissed each other like their lives depended on it until they needed to break for air. Ryan’s fingers entangled themselves with her hair.

“Maybe next time, we’ll make it to the actual bedroom?” Hope asked.

“Maybe.” He whispered back before pulling her on top of him and meeting their lips again.


	2. Hate Sex (Day 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in 2x01.  
> Not interconnected with the others. Stand alone.

“I hate you.” I shouted at Agent Clarke after unintentionally meeting him again in the Malivore pit.

“I hate you too.” He replied back

“Well, I hate you more!” I yelled back.

He looked like he was going to reply, before he smashed his lips into mine.

“Mmph..” I said into the kiss before opening mymouth and he opened his, our tongues meeting in an elaborate dance.

His hands went up to my jacket to remove it and so did mine, removing his.

We broke the kiss shortly for air before smashing our lips together again while I went to work unlooping his belt from his pant loops. We broke the kiss again so I could unbutton his shirt and he could remove mine before we removed each other’s pants. His hands flew to her back as they kissed again, tongues dancing as his hand slipped under my bra to play with my nipples and mine slipped into his boxers as I grabbed and tenderly but nervously stroked his member.

He broke the kiss to moan out as the feeling of my hands around his shaft.

“Fuck...” he moaned out as his hands went to my back and unclasped my bra, letting it fall to the ground before clamping his mouth into one of my nipples and playing with it with his tongue, earning a whine and whimper from me.

One of his hands dipped into my underwear, feeling my heat and some of his fingers slipped inside me while another was on my clit. His other hand was on the other breast, playing with the nipple.

“Fuck. God.” I moaned out as Clarke was turning me into an aroused piece of mess.

I could feel him harden into my hand as he switched his mouth onto the other breast, switching his hand too. I was going to come, so damn close. I knew it from touching myself and some make outs with Landon. Though we always stopped before I or he could.

“Fuck...” I moaned out as my walls collapsed around his fingers, causing him to grin around my nipple.

He broke apart from it and removed his fingers from my heat and particularly tore off my underwear off as he kissed meagain hungrily. His boxers fell to the floor. Did Malivore even have floors?

Shortly afterwards, I pushed down into the floor and subconsciously opened my legs to let him in between them as he got on top of me, the tip of his member before my heat. He was looking at me.

So this how I was going to lose my virginity? Hate sex with my boyfriend’s half brother?

“I need you to tell me if you want this, Sweetheart.” he whispered into my ear and I nodded.

_God, I wanted this._

He kissed me before sliding himself fully inside me, filling me up with his member. I moaned softly into the open mouthed kiss as he started moving, slowly.

“Oh god, you feel so good, sweetheart.” He whispered into my ear after we had broken the kiss.

God, god...so this is what sex feels like. Totally get the appeal now.

His movements picked up as he kissed my neck with force before I tapped him on the ass and he was on his back as we went on fucking. I rose from the close position we were in to above him as I still moved our hips against each other, feeling as he filled me again and again before adding my fingers into the mix.

“God yes, touch yourself, sweetheart. Gonna cum, soon.” He moaned out as his thrusts upward grew erratic.

“Oh my fucking god!” I moaned out as I came again, around his member.

He moaned out loudly as I felt something hot and sticky fill me as his member twitched. I slipped off him to gather my clothes, the substance he left behind slowly leaking out of me.

I will never think of this night again. I tell Landon I love him and then I hate fuck his brother?

“Another round is always on the table, sweetheart.” I heard the voice behind me say.

“As fucking if.” I reply back.


	3. Car Sex (Day 3)

“Get in the backseat.” I said to Hope. I needed her and I needed her _now_.

We undid our seatbelts and laid down in the backstreet, kissing fiercely on the lips until I broke the kiss. I nudged myself in between her legs, pressing my growing erection against her core.

“Ryan!” she yelped

“Need you, sweetheart. So goddamn much, it hurts...” I whispered into her ear as my hands went up her shirt and captured her breasts with my hands gently.

I slightly rocked myself against her, pressing my erection against her panties though the skirt.

“You...fuck, babe. I do, too.” she moaned out as my fingers play with her nipples.

“So what? Do you want me to take you, here and now, in this parking garage?” I asked

“Yes, yes. Take me.” She moaned out and I removed my pants and boxers just enough so my erect member was out as she removed her panties, throwing them over the front passenger car seat.

She then seductively grinned at me, sitting on my lap and then taking my member inside her pussy, hands on the part of car between the seats as I thrust inside her at a fast, gentle pace with my hands on her breasts.

“Yes. Damn.” she moaned out as I filled her up whole.

“Ry...” she moaned out in the sexiest little moan.

“Hope, sweetheart. Do you like it when I fill you with my dick?” I whispered

“God yes, fucking feels so good.” she moaned out back as she moved her ass and hips against my hips, creating her own thrusts to go with mine.

“What about you, Ry? Do you love how my pussy feels? Love how it fits around your dick?” she said back as our thrusts went on.

“Fuck yes. FUCK YES!” I moaned back as my thrusts became erratic. God, so close...

“Are you there, sweetheart? Because I am. Going to fill you with my load.” I moaned out.

In response, she let out a whine as her hand went to her clit and played with herself for a few minutes before I felt her walls collapsing and squeezing around my cock as she whimpered and whined.

“Fuck....” I moaned out as my own orgasm came, filling her with a load of hot sticky jizz.

She got off my lap and dick,pausing for a bit so I could see how my jizz looked like coming out of her pussy before kissing me.

“Another round?” she asked seductively.

“You know I’m always up for more of you, sweetheart.” I said, smirking as she kissed me again.


	4. Outdoor Sex [In The Woods] (Day 4)

“You always look so beautiful after a wolf run.” Ryan said after Hope approached, naked as the day she was born.

She rushed over to him and kissed him fiercely and passionately on the lips, her tongue asking for entrance to his mouth, which he obliged. Their tongues met and danced in a passionate dance as her arms looped around his neck. He playfully pushed her into the ground, taking himself with her as they lay in the bed of grass. They broke the kiss to breathe and for him to disrobe himself, a squeak coming from Hope as he momentarily removed himself from her body.

“But you look even more beautiful when you cum, sweetheart.” He said, opening her legs a little and diving his head inside, playing with her clit with his tongue.

He drew letters of the alphabet around it as she whined and whimpered. She was almost there until he adruptly stopped and removed himself slightly away from her heat.

“Why did you stop?” Hope whined.

“I want you to scream out my name as you cum, Hope. No one’s around for miles. Scream, sweetheart.” He replied and went back to his movements on her clit, her fingers digging into his hair.

“Ryan. Fuck...” she whimpered out, getting close.

“Ryan! Ryan!” She screamed out as her heat quivered and she came.

“That’s a good girl, Hope.” he said, as his hands went down to stroke his shaft.

Hope was being washed in the after waves of her orgsam that she barely noticed that Ryan had flipped her over so her bum was up in the air. His erection was near her heat, the tip slightly away from her entrance.

“I’m going take you, sweetheart. Take you like a male wolf would take his mate.” He stated, seductively.

“Please...” she moaned out.

Ryan slid the tip in, slowly entering her heat inch by painful inch, until he was fully engulfed inside her. He started to move, slowly at first.

“Faster....faster...please, Ry.” Hope moaned loudly out and Ryan picked up the pace.

“That what you wanted, sweetheart?” He whispered, seductively.

“Yes, yes. Fuck..” Hope moaned loudly out in reply as he kept up the pace of his thrusts and one of her hands traveled down to her clit, playing with it as he thrust.

“Naughty girl.” He whispered out.

“Fuck...” Hope yelled out.   
Both of them were close as his thrusts went on until he picked up the pace and they became erratic until he slid fully inside her and came. Shots of hot cum filled her heat as she moaned, walls collapsing around him as she came too. He slid out of her, some of his cum leaving her as well as he laid down near her. She snuggled into his chest, fingers dancing a pattern around his stomach.

“Damn.” he whispered out, fully exhausted but extremely sated.

“Agreed.” she whispered under her breath.


	5. Office/Desk Sex (Day 5)

“Hmm...” Ryan said, as he looked after case reports. He had gotten his old job back at Triad and even gotten a office of his own. Hope then walked in and shut the door before kissing him fiercely.

“Hope, what are you doing here?” He asked.

“I needed you. I tried to take care of it myself, but that didn’t work. I still was needy, thinking of you.” She whispered, as he plopped her up on his desk and his hands ran up her skirt to feel her absolute and completely soaked fabric of her underwear around her heat.

He grounded himself into her heat, causing her to quietly squeal. Fire rose up in both of them as they kissed with their tongues dancing and their lower bodies moving together. Breathy moans fell from both of their mouths as they broke the kiss for air. He broke apart the kiss and lowered his head under her skirt, kissing her heat though the fabric a couple times before pulling it away and licking at her folds before moving up towards her clit, engulfing with his mouth and playing with the nub of it with his tongue.

“Ry...Ry...Ry...” she breathily moaned out as he played with her nub before moving his hands up to play with her nipples under her bra.

“Feels so good...you’re going to make me cum..” she breathily whispered out.

He broke up from her clit and partially removed himself from her heat.

“You’ve got to be quiet, sweetheart. No one can know I’m pleasuring you. I know you’re quite vocal when you cum and I love it but be quiet today, sweetheart.” he whispered and she nodded.   
He went back to kissing her clit before enveloping her clit with his mouth, his tongue swirling around her clit as her fingers digged into his hair and his scalp.

One long breathy moan and a particular hard pull of his curls later, she was quivering around his mouth as she came. He broke up from her heat and pulled her soaked panties down until they were on the floor in a heap before kissing her again, shoving his growing erection against her bare heat. He broke the kiss to moan.

“Damn.” he moaned softly into her ear as her hands softly pulled off his bottoms.   
They were at his knees as she rubbed her wet folds against him semi-erect member.

“Think of how amazing it feels to be inside me, Ry. Feel how utterly soaked I am for you.” she whispered out seductively.

That finally did the trick, perking his member to a full erection before he slid himself inside her, filling her to hilt before slowly sliding himself out of her again.

“Fuck....yes,yes. Ry...” she moaned out softly.

“You feel so good, sweetheart.” He whispered out as he went on sliding in and out of her heat, their moans coming together in the air of his office.

The only sounds that could be heard were their breathy moans and the sound of skin against skin, their bodies coming together again and again in a blessed union. Her arms were around his neck as he pumped himself inside her and joined their lips for short, passionate, and fierce kisses as to drown out the temptation to be as loud as possible. Their kisses broke as Hope’s release came.

“Ryan...” she moaned out as she came around his member and buried her face into his neck.

“Hope. Damn, Hope. Damn.” he whispered as he came shortly afterwards, his member releasing loads of hot sticky cum inside her heat.   
He broke their bodies’ union for good this time, staring as some of his release slipped out of her heat and onto his desk. She slipped herself off his desk and then smashed her lips against his in a passionate kiss. She broke the kiss and grinned.

“Was it a nice surprise?” she asked.

“Yes. You should visit me at work more often, sweetheart.” He whispered out in response.


	6. Shower Sex (Day 6)

Hope was humming in the shower, getting her hair wet when Ryan opened the door and stepped in. He took her shampoo from her, put a dime size amount on his hand, and worked it though her hair. His hands working though her hair caused her to moan and bump against his lower half repeatedly with her bum. Ryan grabbed her bum and squeezed her bum cheeks lightly, causing her to squeal.

“Ryan...” she moaned before turning around, taking shampoo and working it though his hair.   
She lightly gazed his cheek with her lips after working the shampoo though his hair. They took turns using the detachable shower head to wash the shampoo out of each other’s hair before setting it back up. Hope turned around and Ryan grabbed her bum and pressed it against his growing erection.

“That’s what you do to me, sweetheart.” he whispered into her ear before sliding his hands down into her pussy and playing gently with her folds.

“Fuck...yes...yes...” she lightly moaned back.

Her hands went to the shower wall to steady herself as her eyes rolled back into her head at the pleasure Ryan was giving her.

“Going...god, you’re going to make...” she moaned back, almost incapable of completing her sentences as fingers from one of his hands slid inside her heat and moved quickly in and out of her.   
In response, she wiggled her bum against Ryan’s erect dick, causing him to moan out too.

“Fuck...Ry...” she moaned.

“Tell me how much you enjoy me, sweetheart.” He whispered seductively into her ear as his fingers picked up the pace until it was unbearable for her.

The only sounds she could get out were a combination of whines, whimpers, and moans before he felt her walls collapsing around his fingers. He slid his fingers out of her pussy, his dick fully erect from Hope wiggling her bum against it.

He slid his hands up to her hips before slamming himself home inside her pussy, moans coming from the both of them. His dick moved quickly in and out of her as they shared short,breathy moans with each other. She erupted in whines and whimpers from her mouth as he kept the pace of his thrusts in and out of her heat.

“Going to cum...your pussy is just that good, sweetheart.” he whispered before his thrusts lost their steady pace and became erratic. One loud moan from his mouth fell as he came inside her, leaving his load of jizz behind as he slid out of her.  
  
He grabbed her conditioner and worked it though her hair before grabbing her loofah and body wash. He washed her body, exploring it as he guided her loofah. She was completely covered in lather before taking her loofah from him and exploring his body, washing it. They washed each other off with the detachable shower head and he took care that all of her conditioner was out of her hair. They left the shower and grabbed their towels, drying each other off and wrapping Hope’s hair up. They then exchanged some soft pecks on the lips before returning to bed together. Ryan took the towel off Hope’s head and brushed her hair before they laid down together, fully content.


	7. Morning/Sleepy Sex (Day 7)

Hope woke up to Ryan’s head in between her thighs. He licked around her folds.

“Ry...Ry...RY!” she moaned out while he moved his tongue to her clit, enclasping it. Her fingers were grasping at his curls.

“God...going to cum...” she moaned before he abruptly stopped. She whined as he broke his mouth’s grip on her clit before he reached up and gave her a peck on her cheek. Her fingers left his hair.

“Why did you stop?” she whined before she felt him drive his dick home into her, filling her completely.   
His thrusts started at a slow, painful, and steady pace as he kissed the top of her breasts before burying his head inside the middle of her chest. She flipped themselves over so she was on top of him and picked up the pace of the movement, taking him inside her at a quicker pace. Her fingers returned to inside his hair.

“I love your freaking dick! Please, please...” she whined out.

“Good, because I freaking love fucking your damn pussy, sweetheart.” He moaned from in between her breasts.

He unburied himself from her chest to kiss her passionately on the lips, opening their mouths so their tongues could dance.One of his hands slipped down between them, grasping at her clit. He played with it, causing her to break the kiss so she could whimper.

“Yes, Ry! Right fucking there! Yes, yes! Fuck...” she moaned out as her walls squeezed around his dick again and again.   
He moaned as well, almost close to finishing. He thrust upward inside her, fast as he could while keeping his hand on her clit. He set a steady pace. His balls were tightening, close to becoming explosive.

“You feel so fucking good inside me, Ry!” she moaned out while flipping herself onto her back again.

“Sweetheart...” he finally moaned.   
So damn close to digging himself balls deep inside her and finishing. He became closer and closer to his climax with every thrust. Her head had dug itself in between his neck and shoulder as he thrust and played gently with her clit. His thrusts had became close together and erratic before she came again around his dick. That finally did it and he buried himself deep inside her as he felt his climax wash over him and let himself explode inside her.

“Hope. Hope. God..” he moaned as he burst, filling her with a load of his cum.   
She let out a pleased whine at that, feeling her fill her. He rolled off her, drawing his dick out of her pussy as he did so. She then drew closer to him and settled down onto his chest as they cuddled.

“Fuck, wake me up like that more often.” Hope whispered into his chest.

“Oh really?” He asked before meeting their lips together in a passionate kiss.


	8. Reunion Sex (Day 8)

“I can’t believe you’ll be gone for two whole weeks...” Hope sighed into Ryan’s chest.

“Let the memory of our night together hold you to it. I’ll call you every night.” He said

“Promise?” She asked

“Promise.” He replied

* * *

Ryan got home to their shared apartment, exhausted from his assignment.

“Hope?” He called out

“In here!” She called back from their bedroom.

The sight that greeted him was a welcome one. Hope laid out on the bed, utterly naked and filling herself with her fingers.

“Ryan...” she moaned out softly.

This caused him to became even _more_ aroused. _All_ he could think about on the flight and drive home was how _good_ it would feel to be inside her again. He quickly discarded his own clothes before joining her on the bed and playing with her clit with his fingers.

“Sweetheart...” he moaned and he felt her heat shiver as she came around her own fingers.

She let out a soft groan as she did so and withdrew her fingers. He then kissed her passionately and fiercely, their tongues dancing. They broke apart for air several times but always returned quickly to each other’s lips. His fingers played with her nipples on both breasts, causing her to moan in his mouth. Her hands went straight to his shaft, stroking it until he was fully, painfully erect. He broke the kiss and laid down, popped by pillows. She shortly got on top and straddled him. Soon she drove his manhood inside her heat, both of them groaning as he filled her heat completely.

“I’ve missed being inside you, sweetheart.” He whispered.

“God, I’ve missed you so much, Ry.” She moaned as her ass moved up and down on his manhood, moving it inside her.   
She felt so wet and so good around him, that he thought he could barely last any longer inside her. Her movements up and down on his throbbing manhood picked up the pace as her fingers went down to her clit to play with it.

“Oh god. Oh god. Oh my god.” she whispered as her walls clamped down on his manhood again and again.

He moaned and let himself go inside, leaving a load of hot cum inside her heat. She kissed him passionately and softly, before breaking the kiss.

“I think I should go away more often if my welcome is anything like this.” He whispered and she gave him a death stare.

“Don’t you dare.” She replied back.   
He flipped her on to her back, his manhood slipping out of her. He kissed down her neck and onto the tops of her breasts.

“I might.” He whispered and she playfully smacked him.

“Then your welcome won’t be so...welcoming.” She stated back.

“You wouldn’t do that, sweetheart. You enjoy me inside you just as muchas I enjoy being inside you.” He whispered and she begrudgingly nodded.


	9. Make Up Sex (Day 9)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non-consensual kissing at the start.

Rafael crushed his lips against Hope’s, forcefully.

“Raf..” she said into the kiss as he pushed her mouth open with his tongue. Ryan had walked into the room at that very moment and stormed off when he saw his girlfriend seemingly making out with another dude.

Shortly after Hope spied Ryan, she pushed Rafael off of her.

“Ryan!” She yelled, chasing after him.

“What? Did I interrupt something, sweetheart?” He yelled

“No, no...you got it all wrong, Ryan.” She pleaded

“Looked pretty clear to me, Hope.” He responded

“He kissed me! I didn’t want him to!” She said

“As if.” Ryan replied.

“Why don’t you trust me, Ry?” She asked, stomping her foot down and started to cry.

He left and she collapsed to the floor, crying. Rafael approached her.

“You! Stay away! You ruined everything!” Hope yelled at Rafael.

“Hope...” he said

“What in hell’s fucking name possessed you to kiss me? I never wanted you to kiss me and never will!” Hope yelled at Rafael and he left her.

* * *

 _It took a week. A week of calls and texts._  
Finally they met up in his apartment and ended up making out on his living room floor, clothes haphazardly discarded around them. 

”I’m sorry, sweetheart. I should have trusted you.” He whispered into her ear before attacking her neck with his lips, causing her to moan out.   
She flipped them so she was top and slammed herself down on his cock. 

His hand went up to grasp her hips as she met their pelvises together again and again. She reached down to play with herself as she did this. He felt the warmth and wetness of her pussy encase his cock as they created friction together with their bodies. She moaned as she came around his cock and kept moving up and down his cock. They eventually came in unison. He left a rather large load of cum inside her pussy.

They rose off the ground and he pushed her down into the couch, ready to make love to her again. They met together, his dick deep inside her pussy as he kissed her sloppy and passionately before sliding his hand in between them. His hand went to play with her clit. They came together in unison again.  
He then withdrew and threw her over her shoulder, heading towards his bedroom for yet more rounds of love making. He was determined to make up the lost time.


	10. Anniversary Sex (Day 10)

It had started off normal, with a candlelit dinner at a fancy restaurant, she couldn’t believe that they had better together for a whole year already. It seemed like a shorter amount of time, seemed to fly by to her.

They reached their apartment. During the whole car ride there, she felt a dull ache in between her thighs.  
She had been feeling the ache all dinner and briefly had thought about just dragging him into the restroom and letting him have his wicked way with her, but held off.

Sloppy, passionate, loving kisses were exchanged on the way to the door, which he quickly unlocked. He briefly broke apart from her to lock it, before picking her up, legs around his waist.

“Let’s go to the bedroom, sweetheart.” He growled before he walked to the bedroom, her safely and snuggly in his arms.

He quickly laid her on their bed and got on top of her, kissing her passionately and hungrily while she returned it needy.

His hands ran up her legs as they kissed, tongues dancing as his hand inched closer and closer to her sex.

She briefly heard a rip and then was pleasantly surprised when she felt his hands exploring her sex, before his fingers softly and slowly started moving in and out of her. His lips had left hers, at that point, and were currently attacking her neck. She was moaning and withering. She was moving up and down his fingers, trying to find more of the delicious friction and pleasure he was giving her. She felt him smirk against her neck, as he picked up the pace. Finally, screeching, she came around his fingers.

They broke apart briefly. She then saw her underwear was completely and utterly ruined, only scraps of lace and fabric.

“Really? You had to rip them? I really liked those.” she mumbled, pouting.

He often did this, so often that she had subscribed to a panty subscription service so she would actually have underwear to wear.

“They were in the way, sweetheart.” He replied back, smirking as he worked the zipper on her dress.

She then tore his shirt and pants off, discarding them on the floor. His boxers shortly joined them. She pulled off her dress and threw it with his clothes.

“Don’t destroy my bra.” She commanded.

He then lightly undid the front clasp of her bra, throwing it down with the other clothes.

“Wouldn’t dream of it, sweetheart.” He replied.

He then kissed her again, hungry and needy. His hands ran up and down her body as they kissed, paying special attention to her nipples and breasts. She moaned into the kiss, before he broke it.

He lightly kissed down her body, before diving in between her thighs. He then licked and sucked on her clit, causing her to grasp his curls firmly.

“Yes, yes...oh god, right...there.” she moaned as he licked, lapped, and sucked.

“Holy shit, holy shit...” she groaned as she came around his mouth.

He left his position in between her thighs, bringing her closer to him.

As his mouth met hers again, he slid himself inside her sex gently. He then peppered kisses around her neck and collarbone before biting down on a particular sensitive spot. His thrusts remained slow, gentle, steady and loving as their bodies met in a beautiful union of limbs.

“God...” she moaned.

“So good...sweetheart...” he moaned back as his thrusts slightly picked up the pace but remained gentle, steady and loving.

It felt so good to be buried inside her.

“Ry...” she moaned softly in a whisper.

“Hope...” he returned her moan in a similar vein.

His thrusts picked up pace again and deviated from their earlier steady pace to almost erratic.

“Going to cum...are you there, Hope?” he whispered out.

He always made sure she enjoyed herself too.

“Yes.” she moaned back as he kept thrusting until he stopped, staying deep inside as her walls collapsed around him and he let himself go inside her, leaving his liquid release around her walls.

“Holy fucking shit, Ry....” she moaned out softly as her walls collapsed around his manhood.

“Fuck...fuck...sweetheart, fucking hell.” he moaned back as he let himself go.

He stayed buried inside her for a little while before she broke their bodies’ union.

She scooted herself away from him, causing him to whine. She then got on all fours and took his manhood into her mouth, bobbing her head up and down it. His fingers went to her hair, lightly supporting her as she sucked his manhood. What finally drove him wild was when she played with the tip of his manhood with her tongue.

“Fuck! Ahh...Fuck!” He moaned out as she kept lapping at the tip.

She briefly broke apart from his manhood to smirk before enclasping it again to her mouth. He felt his balls tightening, ready to achieve another release in her skillful little mouth.

“I’m cuming, sweetheart.” He moaned as he reached his release inside her mouth, his liquid release sliding down her throat.

She broke apart from his manhood and reached up to kiss him. He met her halfway, still hungry and needy, which was evident though the kiss. They broke apart for air.

“Happy anniversary, Ry.” she declared 

“Happy anniversary, sweetheart.” He affirmed back before hungrily kissing her again.

They broke apart for air.

“Let’s make love all night long.” she uttered seductively into his ear.

“That sounds like a plan.” He whispered back, bringing her on top of him.


	11. Birthday Sex[On The Table] (Day 11)

I spent hours labouring in the kitchen, making sure I made Hope’s favourite perfectly.

Today was her 20th birthday and I wanted to celebrate it.

I laid out champagne and lit candles around.

She entered our apartment from a spa day with Lizzie and Josie. (Which I had arranged with them so I would have time to make everything perfect.)

“You don’t have to do all this, Ry.” she said.

“I do, sweetheart. Not everyday you turn twenty.” I said.

We sat down at the table and when we were finished and cleaned up, I pushed a jewelry box across the table. It was a charm bracelet, each charm I had picked carefully and specifically.

**A Gemini constellation , for her friendship with the twins.**

**Her birthstone.**

**A heart in a padlock.**

**A wolf, dragon, and unicorn.**

**A Taurus sign.**

**A heart that said Hope.**

**A pair of boxing gloves.**

**A paintbrush.**

“Oh my god, Ryan. I love it!” she stated, slipping it on.

She then went over to my side of the table and kissing me softly, unbuttoning my shirt as she kissed me. We broke the kiss so I could remove her top. I lightly placed her on the table and I undid her skirt and slid down her panties. She quickly removed my pants and boxers and I got on top of her as she was laid down on the table, sprayed out.

I quickly slid myself inside her, making a loud moan as I slid into the familiar sensation of her heat. My mouth quickly went in between her chest, attacking it with kisses I thrust gently, slow, and softly. She placed her hands around my back and neck, nails digging into me as I thrust.

“God...I love you...don’t stop...” she moaned.

I briefly broke away from her chest.

“Don’t worry. I wouldn’t stop even if my life depended on it, sweetheart.” I whispered seductively into her ear.   
I then placed my mouth over one of her breasts and then started lapping at the nipple as she moaned and I went on with my thrusts.

God, I was just on the edge.

“You feel so good. Ry, going to cum...” she moaned and I felt her walls flutter around me.

We fell over the edge together and into the gulf of immense bone-shaking pleasure. Short, breathy moans followed quickly and swiftly behind each other as we rode the wave of our pleasure together. I quickly came inside her as her walls collapsed around me and filled her with my sticky, hot release. I quickly then broke apart from her.

We were both completely and utterly breathless.

“Let’s do that again.” she moaned and I nodded, picking her up and leading her to our bedroom where we made love that night countless times.


	12. Lingerie (Day 12)

Hope laid out on her and Ryan’s bed, clad in her new lingerie that had just came in the mail.

They had started having sex a year ago. _Today_.

So Hope thought she might do something special and ordered something she never ordered before. Her only experience with lingerie before was bras and panties that matched and maybe silky robes that matched too. After some trail and error, she managed to slip it on, tie the back together, and slip on the tiny matching panties. She hoped Ryan would like it.

 ** _Every guy likes his girlfriend in lingerie, Hope._** Lizzie’s voice rang though her head, that's what she said when she had helped Hope pick it out.

As she was waiting, her hands slid down her body to the panties. She was almost to her clit before the door opened.

“Sweetheart, I’m home!” He yelled.

“Sweetheart?” He yelled when he couldn’t find her in the living room or kitchen.

“In here!” She yelled back.

Ryan headed into the bedroom.

When Ryan Clarke started coming home from work, the sight of his girlfriend clad only in a tiny babydoll, splayed out on their bed, was _definitely_ not what he was expecting. He gulped at the sight of it.

She looked so sexy and gorgeous. Hope then sat up.

“You like it?” she purred seductively.   
He was utterly, completely speechless. In addition to that, _very_ aroused.

He then sat down next to her on the bed, admiring it even more as her bare legs and almost bare back were showing. He kissed the middle of her back, and then reached over to her breasts, playfully and gently squeezing them. This caused her to squeal before letting out a whine as he played with her nipples though the thin material. He then kissed her neck, leaving soft kisses.

“I’ll take that as a hell yes.” she whispered and giggled.

He chuckled as he left her neck.

“Definitely.” he said before pulling the tie resting on her back that held the top together.

He released her breasts and pulled the top off, throwing it to the floor.

That’s when he noticed the matching panties. He kissed her, hungrily, needy, and passionately and she returned with the same. His hands returned to her breasts, playing with her nipples again. She quickly went to his pants, undoing them before unbuttoning his shirt and throwing it off to the floor. He then gently pushed her down to the bed as they kissed some more. Both of their hands traveled to each other’s nether regions, stroking and playing with each other. They broke the kiss.

“Don’t you dare ruin these panties.” She growled and he nodded with a small laugh and a smirk.

He then carefully slipped them off, throwing them to the floor. Soon his boxers joined them. Their naked bodies pressed against each other, gaining friction as they kissed.

Soon her legs were opening, almost as if on their own, as he positioned himself near her heat before entering her after a small nod from her. His thrusts started slow and gentle but steady.

“No, not like that tonight, Ry.” She moaned

“Why don’t you get on top then?” He breathily asked and she nodded against him, the spot where she dug herself in between his neck and shoulder.

She then flipped them, so she was on top. She rode him, fast and hard for a few minutes.

He temporarily slid out of her as she stretched out on the bed, ass in the air. He then got behind her, sliding again into the warmth of her heat before pounding into her, hard and fast but still gentle.

“Yes! Just like that! Just like that! Fuck!” She moaned as he went on pounding, going deep inside her before pulling himself almost outside of her and then going deep inside her again.

He repeated those motions over and over again, in a steady rhythm.

“Holy fucking shit! You feel SO FUCKING GOOD inside my pussy!” Hope moaned.

He lost his rhythm and started thrusted erratically as he felt himself getting oh so close to losing himself. The only sounds coming from him were breathy moans, groans, and grunts as he pounded.

Her fingers had wrapped themselves against her clit as Ryan pounded into her.

“Going to fucking cream around your cock! You would like that, wouldn’t you? Wouldn’t you, Ry?” She asked, moaning.

“Fuck yes, I would love that, sweetheart.” He said until his eyes rolled back into his head and he was thrown into a chasm of pleasure as he buried himself deep inside her.

She soon joined him in the chasm. Her walls foundered around him, drawing out all of his cum from his cock as he filled her. He then withdrew and fell into the bed. She shortly positioned herself at his side, snuggled into his chest as they came down from their shared highs.

“Guess I should buy more of these.” she whispered and then softly giggled.

“I would love that, Hope.” He stated.


	13. Sex Toys (Day 13)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short.

“I’ve got something new, sweetheart.” He whispers into Hope’s ear and brings out a mini wand before pressing it to her clit and turning it on.

“God, that feels good..” she moans and brings him close to her. He reached down and sped the wand’s settings up.

“Please...please...get inside me...” she moans and he slides himself inside her, feeling her walls stretch around him as he holds the wand to her clit and begins to thrust.

“Feels so good...Goddd....” she moans as he thrusts slowly and gently until her breath quickens immensely and her walls fall around him.   
He keeps thrusting, moving the wand away from her clit for a bit while he thrusts gentle, slow, and loving.  
Her nails rake down his back as he thrusts, leaving marks until they heal shortly afterwards. The wand returns to its original place on her clit as his thrusts became erratic and they both moan together.

“Ryan!” she squeaks out as his hands grab her ass and gives it a tight squeeze.

“Hope...” he moans as his fingers splay around both her ass checks and brings her close to him, his manhood filling her as he holds her close.

“Going to cum again, Ry...” she whispers out softly as her walls start fluttering around him and he moans as he fills her up with his liquid release.

The wand is discarded to the side as he jerks up into her a couple more times and she keeps a firm grasp on his back. He rolls off her, breathless.

“You like that?” He asks, under his breath.

“Yyess.” She stammers out.


	14. Love Bites (Day 14)

“I’ve got class soon baby.” she moaned as Ryan went on attacking her neck from behind, biting and nipping at it.

“Plus you know that won’t work.” She replied

“It may not stay, but it will work, sweetheart. Skip class today and stay in bed with me.” He whispered, breaking his hold on her neck.

“Tempting. But I am paying for my education at Tulane.” She moaned out as Ryan’s hand slid down her body and on her clit.

“Oh.” She moaned out and balanced her head against Ryan’s shoulders.   
His dick stood very erect against her ass and backside as he played with her clit and kissed down her neck, collarbone, and back.   
He left marks everywhere.

“Oh. Ohhh. God. OH.” She moaned out, causing him to stop kissing her body and smirk.

He _knew_ from the tone of her voice she was close. His hand slipped from her clit to on her hip.

“Why did you stop? Please don’t stop.” She moaned out

“You’ve got class soon, sweetheart.” He replied, smirking.

He _knew_ he had her right where he wanted her. She wiggled a little until he felt the familiar feeling of being encased in her warm, wet, and wanting pussy. He started rocking himself slowly in and out of her pussy.

“Fuck, sweetheart.” He moaned out, his hand returning to its spot on her clit, playing with it with his two middle fingers.

“OH! Fuck...” a moan fell from her lips as she reached her first orgsam around his hard dick, her walls collapsing around him.

He momentarily stuttered at the feeling before returning to rocking until it was a soft, gentle thrust as he attacked her neck again with his mouth. He kept his fingers around her clit. Hope had started rocking against him, creating her own thrusts.

Their moans and breathy whispers of each other’s names filled the air.

“Fuck, so close, sweetheart. So close. Gonna cum in that beautiful pussy of yours.” he whispered into her ear as she smiled and speed up her rocking against him.  
She moaned, her pussy trembling as she reached her release again. He followed suit shortly afterwards with a few erratic thrusts, filling her up with a warm hot load of sticky jizz. He admired his handiwork of multiple hickeys before her werewolf healing abilities healed them.

“Besides because you heal so fast, just means I have to do it more.” He stated, smirking before her lips crashed into his.


	15. Oral [Face Sitting/Facials] (Day 15)

Ryan beckoned Hope towards him as she slid her thighs around his face. Her hands immediately grasped his curls as his hands went around her thighs. He then started kissing around her outer folds before working his way inside.

“Huuh...fuuuck...” she moaned as he kissed her slit and let his tongue dance around the outer bits of her opening and then right inside.

He then moved his kisses up to her clit, kissing around before kissing it and opening his mouth and sucking on it.

“Ry...fuuuckkk...” she moaned as his tongue joined the fray and drew circles around her clit.   
Her breaths quickened and her grasp on his curls became tight, almost as if she were pulling them.

“Going...to...cummmm... Don’t stoppp...” she moaned as the first wave of her orgasm started to hit.

He went on his motions on her clit as she rode out her climax and her grip on his curls remained tight. His hands moved to her ass and gave it a gentle squeeze, causing her to squeal in between her long, hard, and breathy moans coming in quick succession after one another. Her face became an utter mess as she hit her climax’s apex and quickly rode out the after-waves of her orgasm. Her grip on his curls loosened and her moans became soft and far between. She softly and gently released her thighs from around his face, before getting off his face entirely. She slid herself down to just above his hips.

“I take it you enjoyed that, sweetheart?” He asked, smug. She playfully smacked him.

“Of course, I did. You dolt.” She whispered and then felt something very hard against her backside.

“I couldn’t help it. You sound absolutely divine when you cum, sweetheart. Little Ryan enjoys it too much.” He whispered.

“Oh, I’ll be sure to take care of little Ryan.” she whispered as she slid down him some more as she was now positioned on his upper thighs as she took his member into her mouth and started to suck and move her mouth gently up and down the shaft while gently massaging his balls as she sucked.

Her tongue paid special attention to the mushroom shaped head, flicking her tongue gently on it before lapping at it like a cat would milk. Quickly, his fingers entangled themselves in her hair as he helped her suck him. He shuttered when she fully took him in her mouth and the head of his member hit the back of her throat. She quickly broke from his member for air, before gently kissing his balls before returning to his mushroom shaped head, only bringing it into her mouth.

“Sweetheart....” he moaned. He was unable to say much else, she had rendered him speechless.

The only sounds that came from his mouth were whimpers, moans, and groans as he watched her eagerly suck him. He could feel himself grow close, and let out a loud long moan as she broke for air again. Suddenly, his dam broke and he shot a rope of hot cum on her face.

“Sorry, sweetheart.” He whispered

“No need. Cum on my face, Ry.” She whispered back and then more ropes of his hot cum hit her face until he was done.

“Uhhhh....huuuu...” he moaned out as the last of his cum hit her face.

She was almost covered by it but she still smiled. She looked damn sexy with her face covered in his cum. She licked the parts that were near her mouth.

“Tasty, as always, Ry.” She said seductively before smirking and rocking her hips against his.


	16. Manual[Handjobs/Fingering] (Day 16)

Ryan ran a circle with his fingers in between Hope’s inner and outer folds before circling around her entrance.

“Ry...” his bed partner cried out as he went on feeling her folds before breaking apart from her folds and applying some lube to his fingers, lube that was on the nightstand, and slowly inserting them.   
Slowly he stretched them out before collapsing them. He then slowly slid his fingers in and out of her gently.

“Ry...please...” Hope cried out as his fingers slid inside her before leaving her again and again, his fingers getting covered by her arousal each and every time.

Once he had sped up the pace, he had added his thumb to lightly play with her clit as he slid his fingers inside her heat before leaving it and sliding inside again.

She had started shifting herself as to get more of his fingers and the delicious sensations he was giving her.

Her mouth was only giving him whines and whimpers now, as he had rendered her completely speechless. He felt her walls fluttering around his fingers before they squeezed and she squealed. She let out a grunt, something resembling his name as she came around his fingers and was left breathless.

She soon regained her breath before reaching up to kiss him, hungry and needy. He returned her kiss with equal ferocity, as their tongues danced and she moved herself on top of him, her heat just in front of his upper thighs, his soft member resting on her stomach. She reached over for the same type of lube, generously applying it to her hands before gently starting to stroke up and down his shaft, slowly.

“Hope...” he moaned out as her strokes picked up the pace and she gently started to massage the mushroom shaped head of his member with one head while paying special treatment to his balls with the other.

“Going to...oh Gods...” he moaned as her hand on his balls gently started moving up and down his shaft and her hand on his member’s head moved to his shaft as well as he started to shot his hot load of cum all over her stomach as she went on stroking him gently.

“Hope...Oh gods, sweetheart.” he moaned as the last of his load left his member and landed on her stomach.

He saw as she reached down and one of her fingers picked a small amount of his cum. She quickly inserted that finger into her mouth and moaned.

“You’re always so tasty.” She moaned out.


	17. Dry Humping (Day 17)

Ryan began removing her clothes and his, stopping only at her bra and little g-string, little scraps of only lace. He kept his dress pants and boxers on and started to thrust in between her open legs as their clothes loins met again, creating friction between them with each and every thrust. Soon, something hard was pressing against Hope’s rapidly soaking panties as he continued to thrust.

“You’re getting so wet. Just at this simple touch...” he whispered as he leaned down to her ear and put his full weight upon her, continuing his rough, hard thrusts against her clothed core.   
His hands went up her bra and gently grasped her soft perky breasts, taking care of the nipples with his fingers, causing her to gasp as the hardness in his pants pressed harder against her core.

She quickly flipped them and watched as his eyes melted in pleasure as her hands landed on his chest and she rode him, her hips meeting his clothed groin as she rose herself gently off him again and again, knees around him.

“Sweetheart...” he groaned as his hardness grew.   
She swiftly rose herself off him, causing him to whine, until her clothed heat met his clothed groin again, as he watched her ass move as it moved against his clothed groin. Her movements grew quicker and less refined as her head threw back in pleasure filled moans.

“God, your cock...it’s not even inside me and I’m...” she moaned

He smirked.

“Going to cum?” He asked

“Yes, going to soak my panties as I ride your clothed cock. Ryan...” she moaned.   
He quickly moved her so she was almost on all fours, crouching as her head laid on the pillow and he rocked gently against her heat and ass as he felt the wetness around the middle part of her panties.

“Going to cum...going to ruin my pants and boxers, sweetheart...” he moaned as his hardness had grown painful.

“You don’t have to ruin them. Undo your pants and move my panties away and bury yourself deep inside my heat. You know you want to...” she moaned.

“Tempting, but no.” He whispered

“Cum on my ass or back then....” she moaned back and he quickly slid his clothes off so his hard member was on display.

He tenderly rocked against her ass and heat a couple more times.

Before long, his balls tightened as he let out a load of cum all over her ass cheeks, smothering them.

“Feels so damn good... sweetheart...fuccckk....” he moaned as his member let out ropes of cum on her almost bare ass.

“Feels so warm...god, your cum...” she moaned until he slid a hand down to her heat, pulling away the fabric of her panties and gently massaging her clit and folds until a shout followed.

“Fuck!” She shouted

“Wasn’t going to finish without letting you cum, sweetheart.” He whispered, pulling back his hand and letting the fabric of her panties fall back into its place.


	18. Breast Fucking/Thighfucking (Day 18)

He didn’t know what to think as Hope slowly and seductively tore off every piece of clothing of hersin a lust-inducing dance expect her little lacy boy-shorts and approached him. Soon, she slid down his boxers and pants, throwing them off to the floor.

“Ryan, I have a question to ask.” She stated and he nodded.

“Have you ever pictured what your cock would look like nestled in between my tits?” She whispered seductively and softly into his ear, her very large tits resting against his clothed chest as her legs softly warped around his, pressing his bare erection against the middle of her lacy boy-shorts.   
He gulped.

_Of course he fucking had._

She had big, beautiful, and bouncy tits that he had noticed as soon as he saw her.

Every time since, even when he was plotting against her, he had to remind himself **not** to stare at her huge and noticeable tits. Maybe the third time (sometime after the mummy, after meeting her again) she had appeared in his fantasies, his cock ended up smuggled in between her glorious tits.

“May-maybe...” he managed to stumble out in his fantasy and lust driven haze.

“Because I fucking have. Just my tits? I could always add my mouth or my fingers to it if you like...” she whispered softly as she positioned herself near his cock and started stroking it.

“Can’t do so much when it’s soft, though.” She stated and gave a few little kisses to the tip of his cock while stroking it.   
He couldn’t help but moan as his cock hardened.

Soon after his cock hardened in her hand, she guided it in between her tits, creating a snug fit. She then put her hands on her tits and started rubbing both sides of his cock with her tits as he moaned. She still placed soft, sweet, gentle pecks on the tip of his cock while rubbing it with her tits and he began slow, short thrusts of his cock in between her tits.

The only sounds he could make were grunts, groans, and occasionally moans of her name as he slowly thrust his cock in between her tits.

“It’s okay if you want to cum all over my tits, Ry.” She seductively announced as she kept rubbing his cock with her tits and leaving gentle kisses on the exposed tip of his cock.

“Ugh....holy shit, fucking holy shittt...” he moaned as his balls were growing tight and his release wasn’t far behind, he stopped thrusting and left it right in between her tits.

“Cum all over my tits, Ry. Cover them. Paint them. I love your cum...” she whispered seductively and softly.

“Fuck! Fuck! Yesss...” he moaned as the tip of his cock shot ropes of hot cum over the tops of her tits, covering them with his load. She smirked as the last of his load hit her tits.

He quickly recovered and her tits were still covered in his cum. She positioned herself, thighs slightly open, as he slid his now hard cock in between her thighs, sliding them softly though them as the warmth of her thighs enclasped his cock as he moaned as she held a gentle, tightgrip around his cock with her thighs.

“Your cock feels good...” she moaned out as his cock slid in between her thighs again and again, her grip still tight.

Quickly, too soon for him, his cock let out another load of hot cum, coating the inner parts of her upper thighs.

“God! Holy fucking shit!” He moaned as his cum coated her inner upper thighs.

She smirked.

“Well, I’m just covered in your cum today...aren’t I, Ry?” She asked

“I guess so, sweetheart.” He replied.

She chuckled.

“Won’t have it any other way.” She finally declared and he tackled her down to the bed and kissed her, still hungry and needy.

Soon he dove his head in between her thighs, returning the favour of his orgasms several times over.


	19. Threesome[F/F/M] (Day 19)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie gets more than she bargained for when she agrees to be a nude model for Hope.  
> Bisexual/Bicurious Hope.  
> Or: Ryan and Hope have their first threesome, staring Josie Saltzman.

Josie was sitting stark naked on the large ottoman of some hotel room as Hope painted her.

“You’ve got it all wrong, sweetheart.” Ryan whispered as he approached from behind her and directed it towards Hope, after looking at her painting of a nude Josie.

“See how tiny her little waist should be?” Ryan asked as his hand grasped Josie’s bare waist and Hope nodded.

“How small her tiny breasts should be?” Ryan said as his hands gently held her breasts and played with her nipples with his fingers and Josie threw her head back.

It had been _too long_ since anyone had touched her like this.

“How beautiful her little mouth should be?” He said, before lowering his lips down on hers softly as his fingers continued playing with Josie’s nipples as it sent tingles to in between Josie’s thighs.

Hope got this type of treatment, every single fucking day?

He then broke his mouth away from her lips and down to her breasts, engulfing the left one in his mouth as his hands traveled up Josie’s thighs, nearing her entrance.

“Should I leave you two be?” Hope asked, jokingly and Ryan left Josie’s left breast to speak.

“Or you could join us, sweetheart. I seem to recall a ‘Josette Saltzman’ on your hall pass list. You said you had a crush on her when you were fourteen and dreamed of what it would be like to be with a girl.” Ryan replied and Hope quickly joined them on the ottoman, kissing Josie passionately on the lips before breaking it and engulfing her right breast while Ryan engulfed her left one.

Josie moaned out loudly as both of Hope and Ryan’s tongues worked on her nipples simultaneously.

Ryan broke from Josie’s breasts first to kiss Hope’s shoulders as she sucked on Josie’s right nipple before Hope broke her hold on Josie’s right breast and kissed Josie again passionately.

Ryan undid Hope’s shirt and skirt and quickly discarded them, leaving Hope just in her underwear as she hungrily kissed Josie and Ryan continued to kiss Hope’s shoulders and neck.

Hope broke the kiss, causing Josie to whine and watch as Ryan needfully and hungrily kissed Hope and danced their tongues as Josie unclasped Hope’s bra and pulled it off, making a little noise as it hit the floor.

Josie playfully grabbed Hope’s now free large breasts, causing her to break her kiss with Ryan to squeal.

Ryan took the break to undress himself and then pull Hope’s tiny panties off, even more clothes hitting the floor.

“What do you say, Ry? Our first threesome?” Hope asked seductively and he nodded.

Hope then kneeled near Ryan’s cock and mentioned for Josie to come too. Josie quickly sat near Hope.

“Take the balls. I’ll take the tip and shaft.” Hope commanded and slipped Ryan’s head and shaft in her mouth while Josie licked at his balls.

He grunted and moaned at these sensations.

“Gonna cum, Ry? Gonna cum, watching us both suck you off?” Hope asked, seductively and smirked as she broke away from his cock for a moment.

Ryan managed to nod though his pleasure.

“He recovers fast, don’t worry. Do you want to switch places?” Hope asked Josie and Josie nodded.

“Focus on the tip. Keep his cum in your mouth and kiss me afterwards.” Hope whispered into Josie’s ear.

Josie nervously took the first inch of his cock or so in her mouth as Hope took his balls in her mouth. Josie then tenderly lapped at the tip as a cat would milk.

In what seemed like seconds, her mouth was filled with a warm, sticky substance with a somewhat salty taste. She remembered Hope’s words and kept the substance in her mouth and kissed her. Hope opened her and Josie’s mouths and took some of Ryan’s cum into her mouth.

They broke the kiss, their salvia and Ryan’s cum merging in between their mouths as they did so, in a few ropes.

“You want his cock first, Josie? It’s an amazing fucking cock.” Hope asked her.

“Actually, can I watch you two play with each other for a bit, Hope?” Ryan asked, moving to another part of the room, sitting on the bed.

“What do you say?” Hope whispered.

Josie eagerly nodded, this had been one of her fantasies for years, to be with Hope.

Hope then dove in between Josie’s legs, keeping them wide open as she licked tenderly at Josie’s clit as Josie’s fingers entangled themselves with Hope’s hair. Hope went on licking and then softly swirled her tongue around Josie’s clit as she let out a loud moan.

“Going to fucking cum, Hope...” Josie moaned and faintly heard a male sounding moan from the background.

Ryan was watching them from his spot on the bed and lightly, occasionally stroking his cock up and down.

Hope went on swirling her tongue on Josie’s clit until Josie moaned as she came around Hope’s mouth as her grasp on Hope’s hair grew tighter and then her breath quickened.

Hope then left Josie’s clit and went over to kiss Ryan, Josie’s release still on her lips.

“She tastes good, sweetheart.” Ryan whispered into Hope’s ear as he broke the kiss.

He played with her hair for a moment and then let her go back to Josie.

“Do you want me to play with you some more or go right to my boyfriend’s glorious cock?” Hope whispered into Josie’s ear seductively.

“You’re not going to play with me. I’m going to play with you. Then I might fuck your boyfriend. Then I might watch as he fucks you.” Josie whispered back and laid Hope down and kissed down her body, paying special attention to her nipples before reaching Hope’s folds and kissing around them.

Hope kept her legs wide open so Ryan could see everything.

“She’s teasing me, Ry...” Hope moaned.

“I see. It’s so fucking hot.” Ryan moaned back, his hands now firmly on his hard cock.

Josie finally kissed her way upward to the meeting of Hope’s inner folds and then gently kissed her clit before making circles with her tongue around it.

“Ry...feels so good...Josie...please...don’t fucking stop. Josie, don’t stopppp....” Hope moaned as her fingers involuntary dug themselves into Josie’s hair, their grasp growing ever tighter with each and every lick.

Finally with an anguished cry, Hope came around Josie’s mouth.

They joined Ryan on the bed. Ryan went in for a kiss with Hope first, passionate and loving. Then he kissed Josie, hungry and needy, as he placed her on his cock.

In no time at all, he fully sheathed his cock inside Josie’s cunt, Josie’s ass facing his face.

“You weren’t lying, Hope. He really _does_ have a fantastic cock.” Josie moaned as Hope came near her and kissed her as she rocked against Ryan’s cock.

Their tongues danced together as Hope grabbed Josie’s tits and Ryan moaned, adding his own thrusts to the mix.

Soon, Josie felt Hope’s hand playing with her clit as Josie rocked against Ryan and his cock drove inside her, a couple of inches slipping out of her every now and then.

“God, her cunt feels good, Hope. Going to fucking fill her...” Ryan moaned

With an anguished cry falling from Josie’s lips, breaking away from the girls’ kiss, Josie came around Ryan’s cock, causing him to shot a load of hot cum inside her as he grunted.

“Holy fuckkkk, I’m cumingggg...” Ryan grunted as his hot load of cum filled Josie’s pussy.

As Josie rose off his cock, some of his cum left her cunt and dripped down her upper legs as she laid down on the bed next to Ryan.

Ryan watched as Hope kissed the inner part of Josie’s upper thighs, gathering the fallen drops of his cum on Josie’s thighs in her mouth. Hope then licked Josie’s cunt clean of Ryan’s cum, causing him to groan as he watched her devour his cum off Josie’s body.

“Now it’s time for you, sweetheart.” He seductively stated, grabbing Hope and placing her on his upper thighs, his soft cock resting just outside her entrance and in between her wet folds.

Rubbing her soaking wet folds against his soft cock, Ryan and Hope moaned together and quickly Ryan became hard again.

Hope made a swift, quick movement and filled herself with her boyfriend’s cock as she rocked against it and Josie who was behind her, kissing her neck, shoulders, and back as she and Ryan thrust and moaned together.

“You sure enjoy his cock, don’t you, Hope?” Josie whispered softly into Hope’s ear, causing her to moan and her thrusts to pick up the pace.

Josie then lightly squeezed at Hope’s breasts.

“Yes!” Hope loudly moaned out.

Their thrusts became quick, erratic, and fast as Ryan grunted and filled Hope’s familiar cunt with his two loads of hot sticky cum.

“Yes...yes...god...your cunt...sweetheart...” he grunted as he filled up Hope’s cunt.

“Feels so good when you fill me...Fuck...cuminggg.”Hope groaned as her walls collapsed around his cock again and again.

The girls got off Ryan and laid together, Josie kissing up Hope’s inner thighs, avoiding Ryan’s leaking loads of cum. She stopped and kissed Hope straight on the mouth before falling on the bed next to her and Ryan. All three were covered in sweat, exhausted, breathless, and most of all extremely satisfied. Covers were summoned to cover their naked sweaty bodies.


	20. Threesome [F/M/M~DP] (Day 20)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their wonderful threesome experience with Josie, Ryan and Hope plan on having another one...this time with another guy.  
> Enter Hope’s 90 year old vampire ex-boyfriend Roman Sienna, who’s more than down for it if that means he finally gets to fuck Hope.

They were willing to try something new since their wonderful experience with Josie, that being involving another guy this time.

Ryan had some conditions though.

“No one who’s going to catch feelings. Fucking _definitely_ not my baby brother. Let’s make it not anyone who can knock you up, sweetheart.” Ryan said

She immediately thought of Roman, then. Ryan had finally tracked him down.

Donning the sexiest dress she owned and some high heels, Hope went down to the hotel bar and met Roman.

“I have a proposition for you.” She said, voice dripping with seductive undertones, as she approached him.

“Do you still find me sexy?” She asked Roman.

“ _Obviously_. You’re smoking, Hope.” Roman replied.

“What would you say if I proposed going up to my room and getting down and dirty?” Hope whispered seductively into his ear as her hand wandered into his lap, settling on his groin.

Roman then kissed her passionate, wanting and needy while still being gentle. He broke the kiss.

“I would say fuck yeah.” He whispered as he bought her on his lap and Hope ground herself against him, roaring his groin to life.

“And if I told you this involved another guy?” She whispered.

“Oh.” He stated.

“No gay stuff if you don’t want. Just you, my boyfriend, and me. Fucking.” She whispered.

“Yess...” he whispered as she dug even further into his lap, his groin roaring like it was on fire.

They quickly made it up to her and Ryan’s hotel room and he paused.

“No gay stuff.” He whispered before he and she entered the hotel room, finding Ryan sat on the bed.

“He came. Not that I ever doubted it, sweetheart. In that dress, any man would _kill_ to fuck you.” Ryan stated as he quickly unzipped the small tight cocktail dress Hope was wearing and let it fall to the floor.

“That’s not the _only_ time he’ll be coming...” Hope whispered as she stepped out of the dress and kissed Roman fiercely and passionately while Ryan kissed her shoulders and undid her bra.

She then broke the kiss with Roman and kissed Ryan, passionate and needy, while Roman eagerly slipped off her panties, her panties falling into the heap of her other clothes.

“Aren’t you boys overdressed?” She seductively asked and smirked, as she laid on the bed, digging her fingers into her cunt.

Ryan quickly discarded his clothes, as did Roman.

“I’ll watch for the first bit, Roman. Take all of her holes. This is the _only_ chance you’ll get to fuck her after all.” Ryan said and Hope giggled as he settled onto the chair, facing the bed, stark naked.

Hope’s fingers left her cunt and she opened her legs wide, showing it off.

Roman’s breath quickened and he soon joined Hope on the bed.

Hope’s mouth then enclasped Roman’s cock as her folds and thighs were in front of his face. He eagerly devoured her folds as she went to work, her mouth moving up and down his cock.

“You enjoy sucking him off, Hope?” Ryan moaned and Hope eagerly nodded as Roman’s cock hit the back of her throat multiple times.

She broke off to moan as Roman added his fingers to the mix while still licking at her folds. Finally, she came with the help of Roman’s skilled fingers.

For a final time, the head of Roman’s cock hit the back of her throat and he let himself go, his hot load of cum sliding down her throat.

She heard Ryan moan in the background, as he rubbed his cock.

She slid her thighs off Roman’s face and then quickly mounted his cock, causing him to moan.

“Fuck, Hope...your cunt feels so good...” Roman moaned.

Roman watched as her ass moved, rocking against his cock as she faced Ryan, who quickly came over to the bed.

Ryan quickly met Hope’s lips as she rode Roman’s cock, rocking against Roman’s hips as her tongue met Ryan’s in their mouths.

Ryan’s hands explored her nipples, tits, and finally her clit as Roman’s cock drove inside and outside of her cunt. He kissed her nipples, one after the other, sucking on them and kissing in between her tits.

“God, Roman...your fucking cock...Ry...it feels so good inside me..” she moaned.

“Enjoy yourself, sweetheart. It looks so fucking hot when you’re riding him...” Ryan moaned, breaking away from her tits for a moment.

“Going to cream around it....Gonna fucking cum...” she moaned.

“God...going to fucking fill your cunt...Gonna cummm...” Roman groaned.

She finally creamed around Roman’s cock with the help of Ryan’s skillful fingers with a loud cry as her head threw itself back, her walls clashing down on Roman’s cock over and over.

Roman quickly grunted her name and she felt her cunt become filled with his cum.

Ryan’s cock then shot a load of warm and sticky cum all over Hope’s stomach. Watching her get fucked by Roman after sucking Roman off was too much for him, so he couldn’t help but cum.

Her pussy leaked some of Roman’s load as she lifted herself off it and sat down on his lower thighs.

Quickly she grabbed some heavy duty lube and used it on Roman’s cock before slamming it deep inside her ass. Roman took the lead this time, thrusting roughly and speedy though her ass as she moaned and he grunted.

His cum leaked out of her cunt, covering some of Roman’s bare legs as he thrust and kept a gentle, light grip on her hips. Some of Ryan’s cum had dripped down her stomach to the middle of her hips.

“Yes! Yes! Fuck my ass...Ry..his cock feels so good...” Hope moaned

“How does my ass feel, Roman?” She breathily asked

“So fucking goodddd...” Roman moaned in response.

Ryan just watched as his girlfriend and her lover lost themselves to the pleasure as grunts, heavy breaths, groans, and moans filled the air. Ryan’s cock began to harden again.

A final grunt from Roman, something resembling her name, and she felt her ass fill with cum.

Roman tried, with his light and gentle grip on her hips, to raise her off his cock.

“No, stay inside me. I want to feel both of you.” She whispered softly as she opened her legs and beckoned Ryan to come.

Roman kept himself inside her perfect, tight ass as Ryan thrust himself into Hope’s cum filled cunt.

Both Ryan and Roman moved together, perfectly filling both of her holes. Roman kissed Hope’s shoulders as he moved inside her ass and Ryan eagerly and hungrily kissed Hope’s lips. Ryan’s kiss soon broke.

Soon, all three of them fell into the rapture of extreme intense pleasure together while the air filled with loud moans and grunts.

Both of Hope’s holes were refilled with loads of cum again and quickly.

Ryan broke away from her cunt first and laid down on the bed beside her. Hope quickly rose herself off Roman’s spent cock, both of her holes dripping and leaking loads of cum, as she sat on the bed, next to Ryan.

Roman gave Hope a soft kiss on the forehead, then on the cheek, and finally a chaste peck on her lips. While Roman got himself redressed quickly, Hope settled herself into Ryan’s waiting, loving arms.

“That was an experience for a lifetime.” Roman whispered as he left Ryan and Hope’s hotel room, leaving the couple snuggling.


	21. Partner Swapping (Day 21)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan and Hope are interested in partner swapping. Imagine their surprise when they find Sebastian and Lizzie are too.

“Why don’t we start like usual?” Ryan asked, sitting on the couch with Hope and the other couple.

“I still don’t get this partner swap thing...” Sebastian replies

“Ryan gets to fuck Lizzie and you get to fuck me.” Hope responded before straddling Ryan and kissing him.

Ryan’s hands went under Hope’s skirt and grabbed her ass as Hope’s hands wandered down into Ryan’s boxers as they kissed.

Sebastian got on top of Lizzie as his fingers ran up her legs and reached her core, sliding his fingers in Lizzie’s heat. Ryan quickly slipped Hope’s panties off as Sebastian slipped Lizzie’s off, leaving her heat.

Hope got off Ryan and opened her legs. Sebastian dove his head under her skirt, licking and sucking at her exposed heat as Ryan went in between Lizzie’s legs, holding them open.

“God...Hope. You never told me he was this good...” Lizzie moaned

“Just wait. Wait till his cock. You never told me Seb was this good either...” Hope moaned

Sebastian’s free hands went down to his jeans and exposed his cock, stroking it.

The girls moaned while the other one’s boyfriend ate them out.

“Let’s give the boys some love...” Hope stated as she shut her legs and kneeled in front of Sebastian, slipping his cock into her mouth.

Ryan’s hands left Lizzie’s legs as she straightened up on the couch they were on.

Ryan pulled his pants down and Lizzie eagerly slipped his cock inside her mouth.

Ryan and Sebastian moaned as the girls’ mouths moved up and down their cocks, their hands playing with their balls. They broke apart from the girls’ mouths.

Hope rose off her knees and then passionately kissed Ryan as he disrobed her. She quickly disrobed Ryan too.

Sebastian went to hungrily kiss Lizzie, discarding her clothes as he ripped them off. He discarded his own clothes.

“ _Sebastian_! What am I supposed to wear?” Lizzie shouted

“Borrow something of mine.” Hope whispered.

Ryan laid on the couch as Hope straddled him and slid his cock inside her, riding him as his cock moved in and out of her, facing him.

“Yesss...” Hope moaned.

Sebastian then kissed Lizzie, prying her legs apart as he slid his cock inside her.

“Fuck. Fuck.” Lizzie moaned.

The guys only grunted as they thrust.

“Switch.” Hope said as she slipped off Ryan’s cock.

Lizzie quickly slid over, not facing Ryan as she slid his cock inside her. Hope then bent over, ass facing Sebastian as his cock entered her.

“Does the little wolf like being fucked by behind?” Sebastian asked and Hope’s face turned from arousal to disgust.

“Literally _any other_ nickname but that. It’s what her dad called her mom. No littlest wolf either.” Ryan stated.

He had found _that_ out when he tried _that same_ _nickname_ the third time they had sex and got the same reaction.

“Oh.” Sebastian said.

“God, Hope. You were right....god, his cock...” Lizzie moaned as she moaned

“FYI, yes she does. That’s one of her favourite positions.” Ryan stated as he watched his girlfriend get fucked from behind by another guy as his cock was engulfed in Lizzie’s heat.

“So warm and tight, Lizzie...” Ryan seductively whispered as Lizzie rode him

“Seb....feels so good....” Hope moaned as Sebastian thrust into her fast and hard.

“Switch.” Sebastian said, leaving Hope’s heat. Lizzie got off Ryan and he quickly thrust inside Hope, fast and hard.

“Sweetheart...” he moaned as he snaked his fingers to her clit, playing with it as he thrust.

Lizzie found herself in a similar position to Hope, as Sebastian thrust into her from behind.

Ryan bought Hope close to him, slipping his cock from her heat as he laid her down on the floor, her legs soon cradling his ass as he thrust into her.

“Fuck...” he moaned softly into Hope’s ear as they fell into the rapture of pleasure together.

He quickly filled her heat with his cum, holding her close.

Sebastian was close behind, filling Lizzie’s heat with his cum.

He then left it and added two fingers gently and played with her clit until a shriek entered the air, indicating Lizzie had gotten there as well.

Hope left Ryan’s arms and grabbed a old dress from her closet that didn’t quite fit anymore before throwing it at Lizzie.

“Here. I don’t have any underclothes that would fit you. Keep it, it doesn’t fit anymore.” Hope said before being playfully picked up by Ryan and dragged her back into their bedroom.

Their guests got dressed and left.


	22. Caught During Sex (Day 22)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope and Ryan are enjoying a good old fashioned quickie in his office, when they are rather rudely interrupted by someone...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special request from the comments.

Hope entered Ryan’s office in a short pleated skirt and button up shirt. She shut the door and slipped off her shoes.

She eagerly kissed him as he sat on his chair, working on his belt. His jacket was casually thrown over the back of his chair.

He kissed her back, fingers softly and gently running up her bare legs.

His fingers then slipped under her skirt and grabbed her ass, squeezing it gently as she quietly squealed into his ear. He felt her hand move down into his pants and lightly play with his shaft.

“You are an insatiable little minx, sweetheart.” He whispered.

“But, Ry, you love it.” She whispered back.

“Oh fuck yes I do.” He replied, squeezing her ass tighter than the last time.

His hands left from her ass under her skirt to her button up shirt. His fingers made quick work of the buttons, the shirt being quickly discarded.

Similarly, her fingers went to work with his shirt and tie. His shirt and tie ended up on his desk with her shirt.

Breaking apart their bodies’ union, Hope slid her panties down and threw them on the desk as Ryan shrugged his pants and boxers down enough to reveal his raging boner.

Quickly, Hope rejoined him on the chair, sheathing his dick inside her pussy as her hands worked to steady herself on his desk and her ass moved as he and she thrust together and held up her skirt with his hands.

“Fuck, sweetheart.” He moaned.

She whined and whimpered in response.

She quickly turned around, his dick leaving her pussy for a moment, and then he eagerly kissed her.

Her legs then went around his hips, her feet hitting the back of his office chair as she slid him back inside her pussy, letting him go deep inside as he passionately kissed her.

The kiss was hungry, needy, and passionate as he moved his dick inside her pussy.

He slid her tits from her bra with his hands. Her skirt feel from its previous position at her waist, covering some of her legs.

They broke the kiss for air.

“Feels so good. Do I feel good, Ry?” She whispered, leaning in to whisper seductively into his ear, tits gently pressing against his bare chest.

He nodded, eagerly. She quickly slid her arms around his neck and keeping a light grasp on his curls, as one of her hands gently slid into his hair.

Short, frenzied breaths from the both of them filled the air of his office as they moved their bodies together in sync.

He tried, unsuccessfully, to unclasp her bra when his hands went to the small of her back. He couldn’t find the clasp where it would usually be.

“Front.” She whispered and he looked bewildered.

“This bra unclasps in the front, Ry.” She whispered back as his hands moved toward the front of her bra.

His hands then found the clasp in the front, unclasped it, and eagerly kissed her in between her tits as the bra started to give away. She let out a long moan and rocked more quickly against him.

_God, god...so good..._

His little minx should visit him at the office more often. _Definitely_.

“Deputy Agent Clarke!” A voice boomed from the door.

_Shit. That was his boss, Veronica Greasley._

Hope then dug her head into his neck, trying to hide her blush and hide as much as her bare body as possible. He quickly grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair and handed it to her.

Hope eagerly took it from him as she redid her bra and slid it over her bare upper body. She quickly slid off his cock and his lap, grabbing her previously discarded shirt and panties.

He quickly pulled his pants up and redid his belt with great difficulty, given his still raging boner.

“Last time I checked, your office was for _working_. Not for having sexual intercourse with your barely legal girlfriend.” Veronica Greasley stated.

Ryan quickly grabbed his shirt and tie. He quickly redid them, but they were messy.

Veronica’s attention was solely on Ryan, giving Hope time to get on and then button up her shirt and slid her panties back on as she smoothed her skirt down.

“I’m twenty.” Hope stated.

“You were still one of my son’s classmates.” Veronica replied.

“I expect this is the only time I’ll see this.” Veronica stated, leaving Ryan’s office.

“ _Holy fucking shit_. MG’s mom saw my tits.” Hope whispered.

“She almost got a good view of my dick, sweetheart. Which still has a raging boner, by the way.” Ryan whispered and made a come-hither motion at her.

“Can’t help you there. She might come back.” Hope replied, slipping on her shoes.

“So...” Ryan stated

“Go take care of it yourself in the bathroom, Ry.” Hope replied.

“Ugh. I will be thinking of you all the while, sweetheart.” He whispered.

“I seem to recall sending you a few pics and vids that can help you with that.” Hope replied before leaving his office.

He quickly left his office after her, with his phone in his pocket. It was true, she had sent him a numerous sexy pictures and videos that would help him relieve his raging boner.

They were all “Hey, I ordered/bought some new lingerie. Do you like it?” type of pictures, expect for one which was her in her old Salvatore uniform, shirt unbuttoned so you could see her bra and the skirt way too short with sexy white stockings. The videos were more of the same, just her twirling or dancing sexily in whatever she had on, usually lingerie.

Hope left Triad HQ absolutely and completely mortified, unable to look anyone in the eye.

Ryan finished himself off in bathroom, watching his girlfriend twirl in her old Salvatore uniform, fully wishing he was finishing inside her instead.


	23. Mutual Masturbation (Day 23)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan and Hope watch porn together and watch as the other one jerks off.

It had started off being her idea.

They picked a video they were both interested and got some lube.

Not to mention a new toy for her, one they both heard good reviews about.

She sat in a tiny cami and shorts. He was only in jeans.

While watching the actress and actor in the porn, her hands had wandered down into her shorts as his hands wandered down into his.

“Oh, sweetheart. If you’re going to touch yourself, let me watch.” He moaned as he pulled off her shorts.  
She nodded and her hands softly played with her inner and outer folds, her fingers gently rubbing up and down her folds.

“Fuck....” she moaned, head throwing back.

He similarly moaned as he softly tugged on his shaft, watching her.

The porn still played in the background but neither of them paid much attention to it. Only paid attention to watching the other one pleasure themselves.

“Hope.....” he moaned as his tugs on his shaft became quicker and less soft.  
Her fingers sped up too. She reached for the lube and the toy.

Generously applying lube, she then inserted it into her vagina before turning it on.

“Fuck. Ryan...fuck....” she moaned out as the toy started sucking on her clit and thrusting inside her.

“Imagining that’s me, sweetheart? Filling up your sweet little twat?” He growled and she nodded softly through the immense pleasure she was experiencing.

His hands became more erratic and fanatic on his boner.

“Gonna cum....” she moaned as pleasure washed up her body.

“Fuck....fuck......I think...” she moaned.

“Ryan! I’m cuminggggg...” she screeched as her head thrust back and her eyes rolled back into her head as she came.

“Fuck! I am too!” He yelled as his hands became coated in cum as he came.

“No....god.... bless...I think...” she moaned though heavy, frenzied, and shorter breaths.

“I’m cumingggg....” she moaned as she came again, jerking involuntary against the toy inside her.

One of her hands softly pulled the toy out of herself, depositing it down on the couch as her juices flew, creating a wet spot underneath her.

“I...don’t think....fuck...” she said under her breath.

Both are then struggled to catch their breath as they rode their respective highs.

“Fuck is right.” He moaned as he shut off the tv and the porn.

He leaned over to softly kiss her after cleaning off his cum covered hands.

She returned the kiss eagerly.


	24. Making a Sex Tape (Day 24)

She set up the tripod in front of their bed.

“So let me get this straight, sweetheart, you want to film us fucking?” He asked as she laid on the bed, class only in a green lacy robe, nightie, and matching tiny underwear.

“Yes. Now turn on the camera and come over.” She moaned.

Ryan did as he was told.

He quickly slid himself in between her legs as he fiercely kissed her. His hands slipped off the lacy green robe and discarded it on the floor as he kissed down her neck gently until he met the lacy cups that held her breasts. He slid off the straps, exposing her breasts as he softly kissed all around them before gently capturing one of her breasts in his mouth and flicking his tongue at its nipple softly.

“Ry...Ry...” she moaned.

He knew her nipples were a sensitive spot and she loved them being sucked. His hands ran up her legs as he flicked at her nipple before removing his mouth from her breast before moving to the other one and capturing that nipple. Flicking at it with his gentle tongue, she let out a soft moan. Her hips bucked against his, creating friction between them.

He broke away finally from her breasts before capturing her lips in a hungry and needy kiss.

Her hips went on bucking against his, creating more pleasurable friction as he felt a certain body part rise. She squealed.

“Little Ryan’s up.” She playfully whispered.

“Be careful, sweetheart. You might awaken an animal inside me.” He whispered back as he gently removed himself in between her legs so he could slip the tiny green panties off. He then felt her hands softly go down to his belt, unbuckling it and pulling his jeans and boxers down. They hit the floor as he eagerly discarded them. Her head hit the soft end of their bed as he softly rose up her nightie and slid himself inside her.

“Ry...your cock...” she moans

“Always feels so good. I know.” He whispered as he began thrusting softly and gently.

He kissed down her neck softly and lovingly before kissing the tops of her breasts and in between her breasts, as he softly and lovingly thrust himself inside her.

“I love you.” He whispered after breaking apart for a moment before returning to his barge of kisses.

“I love you too.” She said softly back

Slipping out of her for a second, he flipped and moved her so she was on all fours, her face facing the camera as he entered her from behind.

Both of them moaned as they felt their bodies join once again, her walls stretching around his cock again. He moved inside her, still slow, loving, and soft. He held her hips with his hands gently as he thrust, one of her hands softly sliding down to her clit. She played with her clit as her ass moved against his cock as he thrust.

“Going to fucking cum, sweetheart.” He whispered as his thrusts grew a little erratic, deviating from his earlier steady pace.

Their moans and heavy, short breaths met in the air as they reached their pleasure together.

Soon, her cunt was filling up with his cum as her walls collapsed around him.

After fully depositing his load inside her, he withdrew.

He then got off the bed to turn off the camera and then went back to capture her into his arms.


	25. Glory Hole (Day 25)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan and Hope make use of a glory hole in a shady sex shop at the edge of the town.  
> They don’t realize it’s each other until he’s already deep inside her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not connected with the others.  
> Early season 2, with Handon having sex in 1x11.  
> Contains Condom Removal.

_She needed it._  
She knew part of her was betraying Landon but she didn’t care. He was making out with Josie.

 _Five fucking months_ without being filled with a dick after her boyfriend took upon himself after their initial consummation to fill her with his dick almost every fucking day.  
So she bought a pack of condoms and headed to the shady sex shop at the edge of town.

She had heard of something going on there. She paid the nice man and went into one of the video booths.

She slipped her jeans and panties off. She started to touch herself and then it happened.

A glorious fucking dick came out of hole in the wall. Erect and ready for her.

Her mouth descended on the tip, causing the owner of the dick to groan as she sucked and moved her head up and down.  
After a few minutes, her mouth left and she grabbed a condom packet, opened it, and slid the condom down the strangers’ shaft with her mouth. Her mouth then left the strangers’ dick.

Steadying herself with one of the chairs, she slipped the glorious dick inside her cunt and started to move her ass against it, letting it fill her up again and again. She moaned and groaned softly.

“Yes...yes...” she moaned as the guy grunted and started moving too.  
She was in so much pleasure as the glorious fucking dick pounded into her pussy as one of her hands travelled to her clit as she got fucked by a stranger.

“Please...please...” she moaned and the thrusts sped up.

“God...good god...your dick...” she moaned.

Thicker and longer than she was used to, it filled her like she had never been filled before.

* * *

On the other side of the glory hole, Ryan Clarke was having the time of his life.

At first, he wasn’t sure but as time went on and the girl got more vocal...

He was now _absolutely sure_ he was fucking Hope Mikaelson’s glorious pussy.

Nothing felt better or more amazing than feeling her pussy around his dick.

So he kept thrusting again and again into her pussy, chasing his release as he grunted loudly.

* * *

She couldn’t take it. She moved off the guy’s dick for a second.

She wanted him to fill her with his cum.  
She could easily do the pregnancy and disease prevention spells later.

She pulled the condom off the guy’s dick and slid it back inside her cunt. The condom lay discarded on the floor.

She vaguely heard a moan as her pussy enclosed around the guy’s dick again before she and he started moving again.

“Stay inside me....” she moaned

“And _make sure_ to cum inside me...” she moaned softly

* * *

_Shit. Holy fucking shit._

He thought her pussy was good beforehand.  
But _now_ , feeling her pussy without the thin barrier between them, it felt like _fucking heaven_.

He felt her move against the wall as she impaled herself on his dick, as she moaned and he groaned.

He thrust balls deep inside her, though the wall.

“Gonna...fuck, I’m cuminggggg....” He heard her moan as her walls started to flutter around his dick.

“Fu-fuck, I’m going to fill your sweet pussy with my cum.” He moaned

Her walls then fell around his dick again and again as she came around his dick.

This caused him to shot two loads of cum inside her, with rather loud moan of her name.

* * *

Opposite side of the wall, Hope _finally_ recognized the voice from behind the wall as he moaned out her name. She had never told him her name as they fucked.

 _Fuck._ So the glorious dick belonged to Deputy Agent Clarke?

 _She had just cum around Clarke’s dick!_ (Landon’s half-brother....)

She still kept his glorious dick inside her as he filled her pussy with his hot, sticky cum.

Soon he withdrew, spent, and his dick went back to the other side of the wall.

His loads of cum leaked out of her pussy as she rode the last of her high.

She pulled up her jeans and panties, feeling as his cum leaked out of her pussy and down her legs.

_**No one has to know, right?** _

* * *

Ryan was fully and completely satiated as he pulled out of Hope’s pussy after filling it with two loads of his warm and sticky cum.

He sure wasn’t gonna tell _anyone_ just how _much_ he enjoyed fucking his little brother’s girlfriend.

The very person he had sent back to destroy. Turns out she had an _fucking amazing_ pussy, that fit just _right_ on his dick.

_**No one had to know.** _


	26. Snowballing/Creampie Eating (Day 26)

“I wanna try something.” Ryan whispered as Hope’s head descended down to his groin and started to gently unbuckling his belt, as he laid on the bed with her on top of him.

“When I cum in your mouth, don’t swallow. Or spit. Keep it in your mouth and kiss me.” He whispered and she nodded.

Hope then slid his pants and boxers down, pulling them off to the floor.

Soon, her mouth descended on his cock, almost taking the whole of it.

Ryan moaned as the head of his cock hit the back of her throat again and again as he held her hair to help her take his cock in.

He moaned as Hope slipped his cock of her mouth to smile.

“Going to cum?” She seductively whispered as he nodded and she kept the mushroom shaped head in her mouth as her tongue softly swirled around the head and lapped at it.

“F-f-fuck...” he moaned as he came, filling her mouth with his cum.

Hope obeyed his earlier command to keep his cum in her mouth as she reached up to kiss his lips and opened her mouth.

He opened his and her tongue passed his cum from her mouth to his, as his fingers gently entangled themselves in her hair. He moaned into the kiss as his hands went up her skirt and pulled down her tiny underwear, after they left her hair. Her fingers were also entangled themselves in his hair, in his luscious curls.

She then eagerly moved herself so the head of his cock was at her clit and his cock was held firmly but gently in between her folds.

They broke the kiss, their salvia and Ryan’s cum combined together as they broke the kiss.

A rope of it connected their mouths as Ryan felt his own release slide down his throat.

She quickly rocked against his hips with hers, rubbing his cock with her wet folds as he groaned.

Soon, in one swift motion, he felt the familiar sensation of being sheathed almost fully inside her cunt as her legs warped around his hips. Her walls stretched around him as they both moaned.

As soon as his cock settled into her cunt, it hardened.

Her ass rested on his upper thighs as she sat on his lap, facing him.

Quick and fast thrusts followed from both of them followed as they chased friction and pleasure from each other and each other’s bodies. Moans and hard, frenzied breaths followed as they went on chasing pleasure as his hand slid down in between them to play with the top of her folds, her clit, as she let out one particular loud moan.

“Ry-Ryan...” she moaned as their hips moved together.

“Ho-Hope...F-Fu-Fuck...” he moaned as he thrust inside her more erratically, still chasing his pleasure as well as hers. He could feel he was almost there and by the sound of her, she was almost there too.

Finally, they reached the finish line as he did one final hard, upward thrust and filled her with a load of his cum.

As he did so, she gripped tight on his back, leaving marks with her nails as they dug into his skin, as her walls collapsed around him and she shuttered against him as she came too.

They were basically breathless as their breaths met in the air as short, hard, and frenzied as they came down from their amazing shared high.

He broke away from her, causing her to softly whine as he lifted her off his lap, gently laying her beside him. He quickly slid himself to in front of her legs, on the end of the bed.

He then parted her legs wide and licked gently at her cunt, lapping up all of his cum from her cunt as she moaned. During this, she shuttered against him as another orgasm hit her, quick and hard.

He briefly moaned against her cunt, as his release slid down his throat again.

He broke apart from her cunt and crashed his lips against hers as he rose from in between her parted legs.

She responded by meeting him halfway, kissing him back hungry and needy.

She needfully bought him into her arms as they kissed as he responded in the same vein.

They broke for air from the kiss and settled down on the bed in an embrace.


	27. Roleplay (Day 27)

“So you never thought of fucking me? You know, before?” He asked Hope.

“Yeah. Maybe a few times.” She whispered as he kissed her.

“Because I definitely did, sweetheart. All the freaking time.” He responded after breaking the kiss.

“Let’s pretend we’re back then.” He whispered

“Ok, tomorrow.” She agreed

“I might talk to you degrading and be rough.” He whispered and she nodded.

“I can take it. Bring it on, Ry.” She finally replied

* * *

They fiercely and passionately kissed as he moved her against the wall.

They broke the kiss so he could kiss down her neck as she moaned.

“What would your friends and boyfriend think of you now, sweetheart?”He whispered as his hands moved quickly up her jeans as her fingers entangled themselves in his curls as he kissed down towards her breasts.

His hands reached her jean buttons and undid them, slipping his hands down them and exploring her folds. She grasped as his fingers ghosted themselves around her entrance before moving back up to her clit.

“Cl-Clarke...” she groaned.

He ripped her shirt open and eagerly bought one of her nipples, after lifting one of her breasts from her bra, in his mouth as she moaned.

Her own hands moved towards his belt and unbuckled it, slipping her hands down his pants and firmly grasping his shaft. She quickly slid her hand up and down his shaft.

“You like it?” He whispered after leaving her breasts as she moaned and nodded. He bought her back against his chest, her hand slipping from his shaft as he did so.

His fingers then slipped into her cunt and he eagerly slid them in and out of them hard and fast.

“Hope Mikaelson...turns out you’re nothing but a little fucking whore.” He whispered into her ear as he held her close and his fingers kept fucking her, hard.

He grinned as he felt her walls squeezing around his fingers as her head threw itself back on his shoulders as she came with loud whines, whimpers, and moans flying from her mouth.

He then bought her down on her knees, right in front of his clothed cock as she kneeled in front of him. Pushing off his jeans and boxers to his knees, he exposed himself.

“Good whores suck cock.” He said, patting the top of her head as she took him deep into her mouth.

His tip of his cock regularly hit the back of her throat as he fucked her face. Just about before he came, he pulled out of her mouth to unleash his load on her face, covering some of her face with it.

“There. Now you look the part of a whore.” He whispered as Hope eagerly licked some of his load near her lips. She then undid her bra, throwing it beside her.

She then grabbed his shaft with her hands, gently and slowly stroking it again as he moaned.

“That’s it....” he moaned as she went on stroking, picking the pace of her strokes of her hands.

He was going to cum again, as he grunted.

He then came around her neck, carefully so his cum was arranged in what looked like a pearl necklace around her neck. Her hands then slid off his shaft.

“See? You’re a little whore and you love it, sweetheart. You even have a whore’s necklace now too.” He whispered in a growl.

He bought her back up near him as he almost forcefully slid her jeans and panties down to her ankles. She stepped out of them and he pushed her against the nearest wall.

He kept her close to his chest as he looked into her eyes, spreading her legs apart with his hands on her inner upper thighs.

“You’re mine, Hope. My own personal little whore.” He whispered into her ear as he entered her cunt and her walls stretched to accommodate him. His hands grasped her outer upper thighs now.

He thrust into her cunt with his cock hard, rough, steady, and fast.

He let out a particular loud groan as he felt her walls enclose around him.

“You like my cock?” He whispered and she nodded eagerly.

“Yes, I like it, Clarke! I fu-fucking love it actually. It’s so big....” She moaned back

“It fills me up so much! Pl-please, fu-fuck m-me...” she whined

He responded by fucking her harder, rougher, and faster as both of their moans met in the air.

He eagerly grabbed her ass with his hands, causing her to squeal softly out.

Her legs had bought themselves around his hips, letting him go deeper and deeper inside her as he held her ass with his hands in a tight grip. Her legs met at his lower back, joining, just above his ass.

He held her tight against him, roughly fucking her as he tightly squeezed her ass.

He was grunting and groaning all the while as his cock drove in and out of her cunt.

“Clarke...Clarke...” she moaned as his cock filled up her cunt again and again.

Their short, frenzied breaths met as one of his hands slipped from her ass and then played with her clit as he thrust into her, hard, rough, and fast. The other still kept a tight grip on her ass.

“More, more...Clarke, mo-more...” she moaned.

“Going to fill your cunt up with my cum, Hope. What will everyone think of you?” He whispered as his thrusts became erratic and she bucked against his hand on her clit.

Grunts and groans still escaped his mouth as he went on thrusting.

“Please...please...” she moaned

“Fill me pl-please....” she whispered under her heavy, short, and frenzied breaths.

“Oh. I’ll oblige, Hope.” He whispered with one final thrust, burying himself deep inside her.

Their pleasures met as they screamed each other’s names and her walls collapsed around him. In response, his cock shot two loads of hot, sticky cum deep inside her.

He withdrew, before pulling up his pants.

Her legs dropped from their position on his back, as her feet hit the floor again.

Her creamy white thighs were becoming quickly covered in his cum as it leaked out of her cunt.

He quickly pressed himself against her again.

“So, sweetheart, how will your friends and boyfriend react when I tell them you were my little whore today? That I used you as my personal cum dumpster?” He whispered menacing into her ear.

“Pl-Please don’t tell.” She pleaded.

“I won’t. If you promise me that you’ll be my own little personal whore again.” He whispered into her ear, trying to sound sweet.

“I will. I’ll be your little whore...” she whispered back.

“Whenever I want?” He asked

“Whenever you want.” She replied.

* * *

He then softly kissed her on the cheek, signifying the end of the scene.

“Well, that was so damn hot, sweetheart.” He said.

“Fu-fuck...” She whispered back as her lips met his in a soft, loving kiss.

He picked her up, carrying her in bridal style, as he led her into their bedroom.

They made love, gentle and slow, in their bed, different from the hard, quick, and rough fucking they had before.


End file.
